1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a head support for a backrest of a motor vehicle seat that can be folded out of an upright use position into a cargo position directed in the driving direction, wherein the head support is mounted to be foldable toward the front side of the backrest between an operative position, which is upright when the backrest is in the use position, and an inoperative position which is folded down when the backrest is in the cargo position. The head support is rotatable around a horizontal head support spindle of a holder arranged at the backrest and carries the head support, which head support spindle extends transverse to the driving direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vertically adjustable head supports are frequently positioned too low by the user so that protection is not optimal.
In order that tall occupants of a motor vehicle seat are also optimally protected, head supports are also constructed, e.g., without vertical adjustment, in which the contact surface area of the head support must be enlarged toward the top for the head of the vehicle occupant. However, enlarging the head support toward the top leads to a collision with the vehicle roof when the backrest is folded forward and/or, in case of a back seat, leads to a collision with the front seat located in front of it, which prevents the back seat from being folded down completely into a horizontal position.